


nothing personal

by orphan_account



Series: And other great titles [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Teasing, USB Blasting, Wire Play, hankcon - Freeform, you're weak if you think connor needs a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Local man pleases his deviant android boyfriend for hours on end cos they both know this is exactly what he wants but is too considerate to ask for.Connor doesn’t need to stop after having an orgasm, Hank decides to see how long he can make that stamina last.





	nothing personal

**Author's Note:**

> originally I couldn’t be asked to come up with a title for this, so i shoved it on as a new chapter on the other fic, but i think it needs its own separate section.
> 
> this comes from what someone in the comments noticed that i said in the previous hankcon fic, and so is the first time Connor ended up producing that really broken low voice he gets when he's REALLY turned on.
> 
> Enjoy!

Connor’s eyes widened suddenly when he noticed once again Hank kept moving the fingers in his open neck panel. He gave a soft moan and buried his head into Hank’s shoulder. His peeled back white hands started to glow blue once more. The kneeling legs bracketing Hank’s thighs tensed, only an inch, and then completely relaxed. The rest of Connor’s body followed before he registered it could be too much for Hank and shuffled onto a weak arm. ‘I’m sorry,’ he said through a muffled mumble, but the movement backward caused the fingers in his neck panel to slip onto sensitive wires. Connor gasped and jolted away, nearly making Hank slip again, and squirmed back into his original position in Hank’s shoulder.

Hank chuckled, stroking a comforting hand up his back. ‘Careful, Connor,’ he said, relaxing further back into the sofa. With Connor squirming in his lap at the end of a long day spent working to finish a gruelling case, he could picture this going on for quite a while and that thought still made his not-ready dick jerk a little.

Connor groaned in frustration, a beautiful sound.

He rubbed the hand up and down Connor’s back once more and nuzzled against his head, smiling when Connor nuzzled back. Even under the influence of his fifth orgasm he still responded to touch the way he always did, unabashed and open.

Connor moaned, a long and slow noise from the back of his throat. His glowing hands were tucked into his body against Hank’s chest, he opened their blue palms and raised them meekly to Hank’s shoulders. Not a strong hold but certainly not on a loose grip either. The blue pulsated.

Hank’s mess between them had long since dried to a problem he’d have to deal with later but he didn’t care for now. Connor could reach climax without mess or even needing to stop apparently, the lucky shit. So today some petty and very curious part of Hank decided to experiment that factor and see how far Connor could really go, how many times he could come before he couldn’t take it anymore.

He assumed Connor would hit onto this by the third orgasm, but he still looked surprised each time he came down from the high to realise Hank had kept going, kept moving his fingers inside of him.

After a while, he worked out that Connor liked this, he’d wanted it even before now, in fact. Connor was surprised each time because he thought Hank would be desperate to stop and, being the considerate bastard he was, he couldn’t ask him to do this on account of Hank’s hand getting back cramp from the constant fidgeting.

Speaking of which, the cramp in his fingers finally worsened to a point he couldn’t just ignore anymore, so he swapped hands over as quick as to avoid disturbing the build to Connor’s next orgasm.

As predicted, Connor popped his head up instantly. ‘If you wish to stop, lieutenant, I would not prevent you,’ he said.

Hank knew he definitely didn’t want to stop or else he would have said a long time ago. Finding a sensitive wire, he curled his finger around it and started to tug. Let the android answer that question himself, he thought.

Connor’s eyes rolled back, lids fluttering, visibly trying to resist the feeling but ultimately failing. He caved, jaw falling open on another moan. His hands spoken for him, strongly pulsating blue. He dropped his head to the centre of Hank’s chest on a raw whine.

Hank ruffled a hand through his hair. ‘You make a lot of noise,’ he said.

‘It… it feels so  _good_ ,’ Connor said, clawing at his shoulders now because that move was always his favourite, so Hank did it again, mess up those perfect, Cyberlife-designed locks. ‘Hank, it feels really nice. I mean…  _you_  feel really nice. You always find the spots that make me feel my every nerve is on fire, ah!’ His spine arched.

‘You close again?’

Connor arched once more and then brought his head down again to rest on Hank’s chest. Eventually he gave a quiet ‘yes.’

‘You want another one, Connor?’ Hank asked, although he didn’t stop. ‘Connor?’ he said, insisting.

Connor whined while raising his head this time. ‘Lieutenant..?’

Hank merely perked an eyebrow in question.

His partner looked almost in pain, even though they both knew he felt the opposite. Was it really this hard for him to ask?

He didn’t stop, if Connor wanted that he’d take it by force. Coincidentally, this had the intended effect Hank figured it would have and his own body pushed in front of him. Connor’s orgasm peeked around the corner, meaning whatever he’d wanted to say died on his lips as his mouth fell open. Hank watched him come for the sixth time, glowing hands pulsating in a rhythm to show its journey through his body. The desire to kiss him like this reappeared, but he knew Connor’s systems put him all too out of it to accomplish such a task.

All that escaped his mouth this time was a soft whimper before he burrowed into Hank’s shoulder.

Hank leant his head to the side, still not pausing his fingers, so his mouth landed right next to Connor’s ear. ‘Tell me what you want, Connor,’ he said.

Connor hummed, closed mouthed. He brought his head back to look at him. Other than the ruffled hair, nothing appeared out of place. He bit his lip, yellow LED considering. ‘Hank, are you sure?’ he eventually said.

‘Tell me, Connor,’ Hank said on a sigh. ‘You fucking android, if I have to keep repeating myself one more time, then I will leave you on this cold sofa and go take a warm bath or something.’ He touched Connor’s face with his free hand, running his finger under Connor’s trembling lower lip. ‘It wouldn’t be as entertaining but I’ll find a way to make do.’ He gripped his chin and Connor’s eyes went instantly to his. ‘Connor, I don’t want you to think you can’t be honest with me. If I can’t do something we’ll find another way around, right now I wanna keep making you feel good,’ he said.

That LED washed to a cool blue. Connor leaned forward and connected their lips. From his earlier conclusion, Hank found he was right and Connor couldn’t kiss too well in his current state, a lazy slide of lips. They bumped teeth a few times since Connor struggled to keep his head up high enough, but android teeth were made of something softer than a human’s, so it didn’t ruin the moment with an uncomfortable click. It was more amusing if anything else; this was tiring Connor out. He brought a hand up of his own, as always, to brush his finger over Hank’s bottom lip, like a visual guide. He had no idea why he did this, nor had ever questioned Connor about it, but Hank loved it nonetheless. Looked forward to it, in fact, whenever they kissed, be it a parting peck or hours into love making, whether he had a hand free he always did it. It reminded Hank who he was kissing. When they parted, Connor rested his forehead against Hank’s. ‘You already are, Hank,’ he said.

Hank had forgotten whatever it was he’d said before.

Changing the subject, ‘use your other hand,’ Connor said and took his free hand, bringing it around and down his back, under his loose tee. ‘Down here.’

Hank’s fingers immediately made contact with another open panel. ‘At the same time?’ he asked, wide eyed.

Connor nodded. ‘Yes.’

Hank delved his fingers into the panel. He wasn’t too familiar with this one so stuck to the methods he knew, grabbing the two thickest wires and rubbing them together, while re-finding his rhythm in the first panel.

Connor tipped his head back instantly and moaned stronger than Hank had ever heard him do before. Each sound built on the other, erupting from his throat and Hank could only gaze up at him in awe. The second hand had caused his shirt to ride up at the front, revealing the skin of his hips and stomach. Hank needed to do this to him while he was completely naked.

‘That good, huh?’ he asked. He didn’t know Connor could make such an erotic noise.

Connor reached out a soft blue hand and grasped Hank’s shoulder for support, nodding.

Hank could see the patch work of plastic and synthetic skin on his neck from this angle, the path of his lips every time he kissed Connor’s neck and Connor drew back the skin for him. Said android didn’t quieten down any time soon, so Hank increased his finger movements, pumping them in and out of the top panel and grinding them deeper together in the second.

Results showed quickly when Connor gripped his shoulder even harder. The resemblance of a name left his lips, breathy and lost in the moans, before he turned dead silent. His jaw remained open and his thighs tensed, bum coming down to rest on Hank’s knees. The hand on his shoulder lost its grip as he came again and if not for Hank’s hands in his panels, he would have fallen, backside first, onto the carpet.

Hank stilled his fingers, although didn’t remove them from Connor’s body, and gently guided him back forward. Once resting safely on his chest, he found some thinner wires in the lower panel to tug on and switched to tapping some simple connectors in the first.

The glow of his hands began to dim. Connor rocked his head from side to side. ‘Hank,’ he said. But the voice that came out sounded  _nothing like Connor_. It was very low and breathy with a broken electronical tinge to it, like a bad connection across a line.

Hank stopped  _immediately_. His hands flew to Connor’s face. pulling his head up. His LED was red. ‘Holy fuck. Connor, what did I do? Are you okay? Fuck, what happened?’ he said in quick succession, checking him over. A sense of dread washed through his bloodstream when he realised he’d have no idea what to look for. They’d come so far with their relationship and yet sometimes Hank fell straight back down to rock bottom, left feeling inadequate

Somehow, Connor pushed out a faint smile. ‘I’m okay,’ he said, his voice getting worse the more he spoke, ‘I’m okay. Hank, please, don’t stop. One more,  _please_.’

‘Are you sure?’ Hank asked, own voice soft. He rubbed a finger over the piercing red LED hoping maybe he could brush away some of the colour. Knowing from experience, someone saying they were okay didn’t always mean they really could be. He’d had enough time with rowdy drunkards arguing their physical stability and then next minute ending up in the back of an ambulance, to trust his gut over their words.

But Connor took the hands from his face and started to put them back into his open panels. ‘I promise I am okay,’ he said. It seemed more believable when he shoved each hand back toward the original panel they had been in and the way Connor moved didn’t appear affected. Only his voice and LED. ‘Hank, please. I want one more,’ he said, begging.

A part of him still thought they needed to stop, however, Connor was finally asking for what he wanted. He would be a hypocrite to deny him that now and Connor knew his own limit, always ready to assert it since his newfound deviancy. Hank trusted him, instead.

‘Alright,’ he put his hand back into the panels, searching out some wires and connectors. ‘Alright, Connor,’ he said. ‘I’ve got you,  _I’ve got you_.’

Connor arched into the touch and then leaned forward, nuzzling into his chest once more. He clawed at the fabric of Hank’s shirt now, bunching it up into a fist and stretching out the collar, too far gone to care if he damaged it. Meh, it was an old shirt anyway, Connor could tear it open and Hank realised he’d probably enjoy that a lot more. In fact, if he suggested it and Connor  _could_  do it in his current state, Hank would get definitely another boner.

He stuck to the same thick wires in the bottom panel, but switched to tugging in the top panel since he knew Connor liked that method the most. The grip on his shirt grew stronger, reasserting that he did. Hank could reach some connectors with his middle finger, so while tugging, he began tapping on the first one he could find.

Connor let out a moany exhale and, soon enough, his moaning returned. It sounded weird in his new voice, but no less of a turn on.

Hank’s lips had grown tired of kissing Connor’s body by the fourth orgasm, but right now he really wanted to start doing it again. ‘Connor, c’mere,’ he croaked, although he didn’t attempt to guide him up with his neck panel.

Connor rose in his own time, LED remaining red and his eyes half-lidded, hair a fuzzy mess. His expression still managed to soften, though, when their gazes met and he smiled warmly. His moans turned to hums as he closed his mouth.

In that moment, Hank fell infinitely more in love. ‘Feel up for kissing?’ he asked.

Connor closed his eyes and nodded, the hum jumped about in his throat. He gently leaned forward.

Hank kissed him slowly since he already had two separate things to do with his hands. But he couldn’t leave much to Connor either, not in his current set of circumstances. He was happy, nonetheless.

The moans got swallowed up by Hank’s mouth and the hand already on his face nearly gripped his chin this time. Hank could see the glow of blue against his closed eyelids. Connor must have been so sensitive right now, he reached each orgasm at a faster and faster pace every time. The hand remaining on his chest bunched up the fabric and Connor let out a breathy gasp, swallowed up by the kiss.

Hank leaned back to caress a new path along his neck, the skin slipping back to reveal smooth plastic, as per usual. He ran his tongue over it, right up to Connor’s ear and took the lobe into his mouth, biting down a little.

Connor jerked, exhaling a sharp ‘ah!’ He circled his hips back against Hank’s hand and brought a hand up to his own neck, clawing at the skin just before the panel in frustration.

‘You close again?’ Hank said right into his ear. When Connor’s moan came out as whine, he took that as a yes. ‘So soon, you must be highly sensitive.’ Another whine, another answer. ‘Should I go slower?’ He squished the thick wires even closer together in the bottom panel on a slow grind and tugged the wires in the top one between each tap of the connector. A soft groan from his partner. ‘Or shall I go super quick?’ He mashed the connector in the top panel, tugged the wires to the point that if he went any faster it might break, and rolled the thicker wires in the bottom one together in long but quick strokes.

Connor practically screamed. Fast and hard it was then.

He took the lobe back into his mouth and bit down deeper this time.

Connor shoved a hand into Hank’s hair and squeezed, receiving a low guttural groan for his efforts. He circled his hips more fiercely in encouragement, the moans erupting from his mouth once more and the glow of his hands almost overtaking any other light in the room. ‘Hank!’ he gave out as the only warning before his mouth fell completely silent and he came for the eighth time that evening. His LED blinked rapidly, a bright red, and his hands shone so strongly they almost appeared white.

Then slowly but surely, it all faded back down to nothing. Connor went limp against Hank’s frame and he panicked for all bar a second, until he saw his LED had finally turned into a soft, calming blue. That last one must have knocked all the air out of him and he needed to shut down temporarily to recover or something. As long as that LED didn’t disappear, Hank knew he was alright. ‘Take all the time you need, buddy,’ he said. He stroked a hand along the android’s back, burying the other in his hair, and waited for Connor to wake up.

Hank tucked himself back in eventually and used his shirt to clean up the mess from other parts of his body. It had been hours since he came so a lot of it was a crispy gunk now, not that much of it overall though. He’d see if a wash of the shirt would get rid of it, but if not, then no harm done on an old, plain thing like this. Surprisingly his fingers didn’t hurt much, but he imagined it might be a different story tomorrow. He noticed that Connor would probably be a while so reached out for the TV remote and rearranged the android to rest a lot more comfortably on his shoulder.

Nearly an hour later and Connor started to twitch. ‘Lieutenant?’ he said, his quiet voice restored to normal.

‘You back?’ Hank said as Connor shifted and rose up in his lap. He could see the synthetic skin had settled back into place on his body parts, like a system reset. ‘I hope you don’t mind,’ he said, sheepish. ‘I got a little bored and put the TV on. Thought the noise might soothe you, at least.’

But Connor smiled so bright Hank nearly needed to turn away. ‘Thank you,’ he said. He sighed. ‘I don’t even know how I would begin to make you feel that good, Hank.’

‘I could think of one thing,’ Hank said and Connor’s eyebrow jerked up in excitement. ‘But not right now,’ he dismissed with a wave of the hand. The eager little brat, even after eight consecutive orgasms, he was ever ready to do some more work.

Connor raised his arms and did the android equivalent of moving his limps into a stretch. ‘Could we move to the bed?’ he asked after.

‘Sure,’ Hank said, switching off the TV and standing up once Connor climbed off of him. He followed Hank to the bedroom and jumped into the bed, neatly tucking himself in. Hank stripped himself of the dirty shirt, tossing it into the wash basket, and heard Connor whine disappointedly when he reached for a new one. He turned his head to peer at him over the shoulder but found Connor busying himself with his own hand. He left the shirt off for now then. ‘I need to sort out a few things in bathroom,’ he said, heading for the door. ‘Be right back.’

‘Okay,’ came Connor’s response.

Once inside, he closed the door behind him and a simple silence drifted over the room. He exhaled. This time last year, had any one asked not in a million decades would he ever have thought this was how he’d spend an evening, pleasing his deviant android boyfriend over and over again for a good few hours. He shook his head on a small smile. How the future surprised you.

Hank brushed his teeth and used the toilet. Washing his hands at the sink, his tattoo managed to catch his eye in the mirror and he ran his thumb over the frame surrounding the jazz artist in the middle. The lines long since faded to dull colours now but the scars remained.

Flushing the loo, he returned to the bedroom and to Connor, who had pulled the covers right up around his shoulders. Hank flicked off the light and closed the door behind him in case Sumo decided to wake up from his slumber in the kitchen and come looking for some fuss. Plunged into darkness, he carefully walked over the floor. Connor held an arm out as he climbed into bed and they shifted into a position where Connor laid across his chest.

‘I like it when you don’t have a shirt, lieutenant,’ he said quietly, a finger already tracing the lines Hank had touched back in the bathroom.

‘Really? You don’t make it obvious,’ Hank said, teasing.

Connor’s finger slid down to the scar on his belly. ‘I should then,’ he said.

Hank smiled and didn’t correct him. ‘You want to watch something or just sleep?’ he said.

A golden yellow light flooded the room. ‘Watch something.’

‘Alright,’ Hank said and reached out for the tablet on his bedside table.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in one day, it's almost like i'm a respectable writer who actually finishes stuff or something, who knows? :P


End file.
